


Punks 4 Life

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Street Punk turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punks 4 Life

Title: Tmnt Punks 4 Life

Characters: 

Swift 

Rebel

Ghost

M.C. 

OCs 

Rachel (18) 

Beth (15)

Plot: When two friends Rachel and Beth are hanging out and heading home. They end up running into a group of turtles who look similar to the their turtles friends but different. These turtles are the Robin Hood of thieves in New York. What will happen to the girls….? 

Genre: Mature, Horror, Suspense, Romance, Street Punk Turtles

Version: 2012 turtles 

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the Street Punk Turtles they are owned by Sir Concan. We do own the copyrights to our OCs. We don’t know the copyrights to TMNT. 

Colors: 

Kayla: Lilac

Jessica: Dark Cauliflower Blue

 

 

 

While exploring the nightlife of the city of New York, Rachel and Beth hanging out together. They were coming home from being at the movies seeing the new Deadpool movie, eating at the new Italian restaurant that had just opened last week, and were now leaving Barnes & Noble. They had a great time together when Rachel sensed that they were being followed by someone. She was a neko girl and had this sixth sense about these things. She grabbed Beth’s hand gently running away. 

Beth was scared. She ran with Rachel. They sensed they someone or something was after them. Her heart rate sped up.

On the rooftops were two figures who were following these cute girls. The older one was smoking a cigarette while the other was finishing off a beer. They were partying from their crib and were out looking for something to do. They were still following the girls. Rachel was getting hostile and was looking around for these creeps. It sucked for her because she was wearing a long sleeved neck cut jacket which was blue and black, she was wearing a sleeveless black v-cut shirt, with 5 black belts around her stomach area, a sleeveless fish net shirt over top of her belly shirt and belts, she wore a black miniskirt, black fishnet tights, and blue 4” heels. Her shoulder-length black hair was down, her bangs were covering deep blue eyes, and her ears and tail were only showing. They continued to run. 

Beth was wearing black Mary Janes, white thigh high socks, orange and purple plaid miniskirt, white long sleeved button down shirt, orange long sleeved sweater and a barrette of a purple lilac on her hair on the right side. She continued running with Rachel.

They were looking around to find a place to hide. As they both ran past an alley, the older figure grabbed Beth pulling her into the alley. He pulled her back into the wall while he flicked his bud of a cigarette down the alley. He had a smirk spread across his face. 

“Hey gorgeous, what’s a hot girl like you doing out so late. Don’t you know it’s dangerous,” he asked her still smirking at her licking his lips. 

Rachel didn’t even realize she had lost Beth. All she could think about was getting them to a safe place to hide then make their next move. 

Beth shook with fear.  
"I saw a movie and I went out to eat. What's it to you? Now would you please let me go? I gotta go home!" she whimpered.  
M.C. was tailing Rachel following her having her in his sights.

The figure was chuckling at her. She was hot when she sounded like that he thought to himself. 

“Look baby, you came onto our turf and you have to pay the price for that. You see you have something I want from you,” he said his face was closer to her’s. 

Rachel kept running down and up the streets until she was pulled into an alley. She felt her back was slammed into the wall. 

Beth was shivering with fear.  
"Please I'm sorry. I didn't know I stepped onto your turf, please just let me go. I promise I'll tell no one about you! What do you want from me?" she asked nervously.  
M.C. slammed her into a wall grinning at her.  
"Hey there sweet cheeks, whatcha doin here all by yerself?" he asked her huskily.

The figure smirked at her. He started running his three fingered hand up her skirt while nuzzling her cheek with his. 

“You know what I want baby,” he whispered huskily into her ear. 

Rachel could smell liquor on his breath with a little smell of cigarette smoke. She just stood their looking at him. He was a mutant so she wasn’t the only freak in this town. Those this would have been said under better terms. 

“I’m not by myself I’m with friend which we obviously got spreaded. What’s it to you any way. You should know since we were stalking us,” she said with angry tone. 

Beth's legs began to shake and she whimpered and moaned.  
"Please stop! I'm too young for that! I don't wanna be raped!" she said then she started screaming and struggling.  
M.C. smirked at her.  
"You know what I want, I want you,"'he said to her silkily.

The figure chirped at her. He smell her starting to get wet down there. 

“Baby, your mind keeps saying no but your body is wanting this. I’m not going to rape you but this what I want,” he told her stroking her cheek kissing her deeply while squeezing her butt. He then separated from her, “See you around baby.” 

He headed off on the rooftops back to his crib. 

Rachel looked at him knowing he wasn’t in his right mind. 

“Stop it you drunk,” she said sternly. 

She was trying to get away. 

Beth just breathed a sigh of relief. She went to go find Rachel.  
He roughly just pushed her against the wall. He grounded his hips into hers while he nuzzled her neck.

The figure was heading back to his crib smirking thinking about Beth. 

Rachel gasped realizing how close her chest was to his neck. 

M,C. stroked a hand up and down her leg while he nipped her ear a little. Then he released her, he walked away in the darkness.

Rachel gasped at what he was doing trying to him off of her. Then just like that he was walking away she was grateful nothing serious happened to her. Heading out of the alley she ended up running into Beth. They ran non stop back to their apartment. 

Beth went to bed. She was sleeping in her bed peacefully.  
M.C. went back to their crib.

Swift was already in the crib drinking a beer sitting on the couch thinking about Beth still. 

Rachel was back home in her bedroom. She was in a v-cut black silk nightgown that covered her thighs. The straps were thin and the v of the neck was covered in black lace and the bottom. She was laying down in bed sleeping. 

Time skip next night  
Beth was on the couch watching tv. She was wearing red pants and white socks with a blue t shirt.   
M.C. was drinking a beer and playing video games.

Swift was smoking outside of the door to enter his crib. He was thinking about Beth. Once he had finished he went to follow her scent towards the apartment. 

Rachel was in her same nightgown as the night before. She was sleeping in early. 

Beth was still watching tv.  
M.C. headed out wanting to see Rachel again.

Swift found Beth sitting on the couch watching TV. He knocked on the window then hid. 

Rachel was still sleeping. 

Beth wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to open the window. She sighed turned off the tv and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
M.C. was following Rachel's scent.

Swift found an open window into the apartment. He quietly waited in her room in her closet waiting for her to go to sleep. 

Rachel was unaware of what type of night she was in for. 

Beth soon finished and she fell asleep in her bed.  
M.C. made it to the apartment. He went inside and tried to find Rachel.

Swift sensed she wasn’t fully asleep yet to make his move. 

Rachel was in a deep sleep a dream state of mind. 

Beth finally knocked out.  
M.C. went into Rachel's room and was gonna grab her.

Swift carefully got out of the closet and carefully lifted her up bridal style in his arms. He headed back to his crib with her. 

Rachel was getting a nightmare and her cat ears and tail popped out. 

Beth was unaware of what was happening.  
M.C. quietly went over to her bed and picked her up in his arms bringing her to the crib.

Swift made it back to the crib and he went into his room. He laid her down and he was holding her close laying his beak on the cuff of her neck. 

Rachel was moaning in her sleep lightly. 

Beth snuggled into his warmth sighing.  
M.C. went into his room with her as he laid her down on his bed as he got next to her smelling her scent.

Swift growled lowly at her kissing her neck. 

Rachel lightly whimpering in her sleep. 

Beth's eyes shot open. She looked and gasped for there was her attacker.  
"Let me go! You said you wouldn't rape me liar!" she slapped him across his cheek.  
M.C. was churring as he nuzzled her neck while groping her boobs.

Swift smirked rubbing his cheek. 

“You’re so sexy when you are angry baby,” he said. 

Rachel opened her eyes looking over to see her attacker. She hissed at him scratching his cheek. 

"Why'd you kidnap me? What is wrong with you you perverted creep!" she yelled at him.  
M.C. growled at her. He pinned her down roughly as he kissed her lips passionately.

Swift looked at her. 

“Listen baby you’re a beautiful girl with more than I can say for the girls I’ve been with. They aren’t you baby. There’s something different about you that words can’t describe but I sense something about you is this. Your heart is pure and there’s not even in the girls I’ve been with. I used me when my thoughts and feels towards are real. You’re on my mind and you can’t get out,” he told her while smoking again. 

Rachel was struggling while her straps fell off her shoulders on the sides of her arms. 

Beth sighed.  
"That doesn't explain why you kidnapped me and what you want with me," she said bitterly frowning.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"   
M.C. went down to her neck making hickies.

Swift looked at her. 

“I actually want to know you more baby, I didn’t mean to scare you. But I haven’t raped you okay. I’m not hurting you I want you but not yet,” he said smoking still. 

Rachel was hissing at him and growling. 

Beth's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Well you're not ever going to have me anyway. I'm not gonna be with you. You smoke. Second hand smoking is just as bad as first hand. I'm not gonna be with a smoker," she said crossing her arms looking away from him.  
M.C. was attacking her shoulders biting them.

Swift chuckled at what she said. 

“That’s what every girl tells me then they end up being with me. Plus that’s a lame ass excuse to not be with someone. I mean who gives a shit if someone does. That’s the person’s choice to do so,” he explained.

Rachel spat him, while her tail flicked. 

Beth growled at him. She slapped him again.  
"You're a fuckin asshole you know that! I fuckin hate you! Smoking is very bad for you! Just because you don't care about your health doesn't mean I don't. I care about mine. You want a real reason? Fine you're an ass, you're a pervert a kidnapper and a stalker! Now let me go and don't come near me ever again!" she shouted at him. She got off the bed and tried to go.  
M.C. chirped while he sucked on her boobs.

Swift put out his cigarette smirking kissing her passionately pulling her close to by groping her butt. He then separated from her lips. 

“You know baby, you are the first person who has stood up to me. I’m actually getting turned on by this,” he said to her. 

Rachel was doing her best to hold back her moans. 

Beth shook with fear and she started to cry.  
"You said you weren't gonna rape me!" she sobbed.  
M.C. moved down kissing her stomach while pinching her nipples.

Swift wiped away her tears. 

“Baby, I haven’t raped you,” he said. 

Rachel was looking away. 

"Yeah I know but you might sometime in the future. I'm scared of you," she said timidly.  
M.C. was making hickies on her thighs groping her ass cheeks.

Swift smirked trying to make a joke. 

“I’m scary uh *making a low growl and rested his head on her’s* oh yeah I’m really scary,” he said lifting her arms chuckling. 

Rachel couldn’t hold back anymore and was moaning. 

But Beth wasn't laughing. She glared at him.  
"You think this is a joke? What the hell's wrong with you? You're sick! I'm serious! Stop ignoring me! You are gonna rape me in the future that I know because you can't be trusted. I want you to promise me you will not rape me ever! Got it?" she spat at him.  
M.C. stuck a finger in her pussy pumping it in and out.

Swift sighed looking at her eyes.   
“Baby I promise I won’t rape you okay,” he said. 

Rachel was arching her moaning. 

Beth nodded.  
"Good. Anyway why me? There are plenty of other girls out there for you so why me? I don't understand," she said blushing a little looking away.  
M.C. took his finger out and shoved his tongue in licking her inner walls swirling his tongue around inside her.

Swift looked at her. 

“Well from experience of being with different girls. They wanted to be with me but they only wanted one thing. Because they would leave the next day. So in my mind that’s how every girl was to me. That’s why I act this way. Plus to answer your question sweetheart. Is because like said you’re different from the others. I can’t put finger on the exact words for it but you just are special. I want what that is because it’s driving me crazy but in a good way,” he said lifting her chin with his thumb and index finger for her to look at him. 

Rachel continued to moan and arch her back. 

Beth looked into his eyes and blushed and she smiled for the first time at him.  
"Th-thank you. No one's ever said something like that about me before," she explained looking away now.  
M.C. too out his tongue as he pulled his pants down taking out his dick as he slowly shoved it inside her thrusting slowly until he broke through her wall.

Swift smiled at nodded to her. He rested his chin on her cuff her neck hugging her. He was taking in her sweet smelling scent. 

Rachel had tears coming out of her eyes from the pain. 

Beth's eyes felt tired and she snuggled into him falling asleep.  
M.C. Stopped as he stroked her cheek and whispered sweet things in her ear as he thrusted slowly again.

Swift laid her down on his bed holding her close to him. He kissed her cheek gently then fell asleep. 

Rachel was holding onto his shoulders soon feeling pleasure. 

Beth was sound asleep in his arms. She mumbled something in her sleep about Swift.  
M.C. grunted as he slammed into her going deeper and faster into her.

Swift was hearing talking and opened his eyes. He was looking the room one but him and Beth. He looked over at Beth he saw her lips were moving. It was coming from her. He could barely make out what she was saying. 

Rachel was moaning scratching his shoulders. 

Beth then started dreaming and she moaned pleasantly in her sleep.  
M.C. rammed into her gripping her hips bucking into her hard.

Swift was watching her dreaming wondering if she was having a nightmare. Waited to see if she was. 

Rachel gasped for air the moaning was a whimper. 

Beth suddenly cried in her sleep and she started screaming.  
M.C. pounded at a faster pace inside her.

Swift heard the screaming and gently shook her awake. 

“Baby, wake up,” he said. 

Rachel was moaning her tail wrapped tightly around his thigh. She was purring loudly in ear nuzzling cheek. She pulled out her fangs and biting down hard on his shoulder drawing blood. She licked the blood. 

Beth woke up crying.  
"It was awful! Someone was trying to get me and rape me!" she said sobbing.  
M.C. churred in pleasure as he but sunk his teeth into her neck bleeding seeping out as he licked it thrusting rapidly inside her.

Swift growled at the thought of someone trying to rape his girl. He wiped her tears off of her cheek. 

“Baby, I’ll stay up but right here. Just try to relax and go back sleep. Okay,” he said. 

Rachel moaned loudly. 

Beth nodded and she cuddled into him wrapping her arms around him afraid that if she let him go he would disappear. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
M.C. reached his climax releasing his cum inside her pulling out his dick laying down next to her panting bringing her close to him.

Swift cuddled with her holding her close to him. He stayed up as long was he could then closed his eyes going to sleep. 

Rachel panted then her animal instincts were taking over. She was in her werecat form she was a black cat. She was purring loudly rubbing up against him. 

Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up in Swift's arms yawning.  
M.C. woke up as he nuzzled her neck.

Swift was still sleeping and holding her. 

Rachel was still in werecat form nuzzling her head on his purring loudly. 

Beth smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Wake up sleepyhead," she giggled.  
M.C. churred with pleasure smirking at her.  
"You know sweetie that was sure amazing last night," he said to her.

Swift woke up smiling rapidly kissing all over her face. 

“Morning baby,” he said. 

Rachel purring loudly still. 

“Yes it was,” she said. 

Beth smiled and giggled again.  
"Morning and by the way my name's Beth. Yours?" she asked him laughing.  
"My name's M.C. What's yours babe?" he asked her smiling.

Swift smiled. 

“The is Swift,” he said. 

Rachel looked at him smiling. 

“I’m Rachel,” she said. 

"That's sure a sexy name Swift," she said blushing looking away from him.  
M.C. smiled at her stroking her cheek.

Swift smirked. 

“Oh really,” he said kissing her cheek and nuzzling it chirping. 

Rachel was purring loudly her tail flicking. 

Beth whimpered.  
"Y-yes it is," she said nervously.  
M.C. began rubbing his body against hers smirking.

Swift was lowly growling still nuzzling her cheek. 

Rachel was purring rubbing her body against his. Her tail was still flicking. 

"You make the sexiest noises Swift," she whimpered.  
M.C. churred kissing her neck. 

Swift smirked at nuzzled her. 

Rachel was purring loudly she was licking his neck. 

Beth whimpered again.  
"Swift please," she pleaded with him.  
M.C. chirped as he sucked on her neck leaving fresh new hickies.

Swift was kissing her cheek. 

Rachel was sucking and nibbling at his neck. 

Beth smiled and giggled. She got up.  
"Well Swift I gotta go back home now ok? Bye," she said walking out of his room.  
M.C. began nipping her ear kissing it.

Swift got up and followed her. 

“Beth why are you leaving,” he asked. 

Rachel was giggling purring still. 

Beth looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean? I have to go back home because I live there," she said walking away.  
M.C. churred kissing her lips softly.

Swift shook his head. 

“I want you to stay Beth,” he said. 

Rachel was stroking his cheek kissing his back. 

Beth shook her head.  
"You can see me anytime you want Swift but I'm not staying here. I wanna go back home ok?" she said still walking.  
M.C. chirped deepening the kiss.

Swift followed her. 

“Fine then let’s go to your home then,” he said his hood still over his face. 

Rachel was rubbing his neck still kissing him. 

Beth nodded as she was walking and she made it back to her apartment. Then she turned around looking at him.  
"Wait why're you following me?" she asked him.  
M.C. was churring biting her lower lip asking for entrance.

Swift looked at her. 

“Because I want to hang with you Beth,” he said. 

Rachel licking his lips. 

Beth nodded.  
"Ok fine but I'm gonna take a shower so wait out here ok?" she said as she was going into her bathroom.  
M.C. shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Swift was crashing out on the couch watching some tv. 

Rachel was French kissing him. 

Beth was soon done as she went into her bedroom and put on a long black skirt, red tank top, and red sandals with wet hair still letting it dry naturally. Then she went out to see Swift.  
"Oh Swift I have school Monday to Friday so you can't see me during the day ok?" she told him.  
M.C. was tongue battling hers.

Swift nodded to her and looked her up and down. 

“You look really beautiful in that Beth,” he said. 

Rachel was roughly rubbing her tongue against his. 

Beth blushed a light pink.  
"Th-thanks and you're hot," she said sitting down next to him on the couch.  
M.C. came out on top separating his lips from hers smirking.

Swift smirked wrapped his arm around her. 

“Really?” he asked her nuzzling her cheek. 

Rachel purred loudly smiling. 

Beth whimpered.  
"Yes really."  
M.C. got out of bed putting his pants back on.  
"What do you wanna do today Rachel?" he asked her.

Swift kissed her cupping his hand on her cheek. 

Rachel put her nightgown back on. Back in her neko form. 

“Well I’m going back to my apartment to put on better clothes and then just hang,” she said heading out of room. 

Beth put her hands on his chest kissing him back.  
M.V. followed her.  
"I'll come with you babe," he said.

Swift was passionately kissing her. 

Rachel nodded heading out of his crib. Heading back towards her apartment. 

Beth deemed the kiss.  
M.C. followed her all the way back. 

Swift was wrapping his arms around her waist still kissing her. 

Rachel was heading back to her apartment which now only a block away. 

Beth roughly kissed him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
M.C. was walking with her still.

Swift was laying on top of her on the couch kissing her rubbing her back. 

Rachel made to the apartment she was on the fire escape to her window. She headed inside her room around her clothes. She put on her evergreen chest covered long sleeved hoodie, white tank top, black sleeveless fishnet shirt, blue button long sleeve shirt but was unbuttoned and tied at the bottom, black denim shorts, black fishnet tights, black fingerless gloves, and blue high tops. 

Beth put her hands on his chest again stroking his chest through his hoodie while she bit his bottom lip.  
M.C. went into her room when she was done changing.

Swift was kissing her while slid his left hand underneath her tank top groping breast then pinching her nipple. 

Rachel grabbed her thigh hollisters putting them on with her kamas. 

Beth gasped and moaned in the kiss. But then she separated and pushed him away from her. She looked at him angrily.  
"What are you doing Swift?" she asked him.  
M.C. looked at her and whistled.  
"You look hot babe."

Swift looked at her. 

“I was loving up on you sorry. Don’t be angry,” he said. 

Rachel stroked his cheek and headed out of her bedroom window. 

Beth glared at him.  
"Well I will be angry. This is like the night you ambushed me. You slid your hand up my skirt and groped my butt. I don't like it and it's not right. I want this relationship to move slowly not fast," she explained to him.  
M.C. went out with her.  
"Where're you going now babe?' 

Swift looked at her. 

“Sure thing Beth,” he said. 

Rachel looked at him.

“No where in particular. Enjoying the city,” she said. 

"If you're gonna keep that up Swift consider yourself dumped," she said getting off the couch and going into the kitchen.  
M.C. nodded and walked with her.

Swift laid on the couch looking at the ceiling. 

Rachel was smiling. 

Beth made herself breakfast and she sat down on the chair in the family room eating a bagel and cereal.  
M.C. held his hand in hers as they walked along smiling at her.

Swift was still laying on the couch and took a nap. 

Rachel locked her hand his. 

Beth finished her food and she went over and looked at Swift. She stroked his cheek.  
"What am I going to do with you? I like you Swift," she whispered softly kissing his cheek heading into the kitchen.  
M.C. and Rachel went to the park.

Swift rolled on his side after she said this. 

Rachel was walking around. 

Beth came out and woke him up. She sat on his lap.  
M.C. was walking around with her as he got ice cream for her from a vendor.

Swift stretched then sat up holding her in his arms. 

Rachel was eating the ice cream smiling. 

"Swift I like you," she said blushing looking away.  
M.C. got some too and sat down and ate it with her.

Swift smiled at her. 

“I like you too Beth,” said he stroking her cheek. 

Rachel sat next to him eating. 

Beth smiled at him and giggled.  
M.C. soon finished his ice cream.

Swift chuckled kissing her cheek. 

Rachel finished resting her head on his shoulder. 

Beth looked up at him with serious eyes.  
"Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm not a one time thing? You really want to date me?" she asked sadly almost crying.  
M.C. smiled wrapping an arm around her.

Swift nodded at her. 

“Yeah I want to be with you Beth. I want to do something for you but I can’t you what is,” he said smiling. 

Rachel was purring loudly. 

Beth blinked.  
"Wait what? You want to do what for me?" she asked.  
M.C. churred softly stroking her shoulder.

Swift looked at her. 

“I can’t tell you that Beth it’s a surprise,” he said. 

Rachel continued to purred loudly.

Beth sighed.  
"Ok fine," she said cutely pouting crossing her arms.  
M.C. was nuzzling her neck.  
"I like you Rachel."

Swift chuckled at her reaction. 

“You’re cute when you do that Beth,” he said. 

Rachel purred loudly. 

“I like you M. C.,” she said. 

Beth blushed.  
"I am not cute!" she said pouting still crossing her arms.  
M.C. smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

Swift smiled at her. 

“Yes you are to me,” said Swift. 

Rachel was kissing him back. 

Beth sighed.  
"Fine whatever," she mumbled still sitting on his lap.  
M.C. deepened the kiss a little.

Swift smiled at her kissing her cheek gently resting his chin on the cuff of her neck. 

Rachel deepened the kiss. 

Beth moaned a little.  
M.C. groaned in the kiss kissing her roughly.

Swift smiled at her. 

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck kissing roughly. 

Beth smiled back at him. She got off his lap.  
"Oh yeah that's right Swift you're probably hungry. Do you want anything?” she asked him.  
M.C. shoved his tongue in her mouth French kissing her.

Swift nodded at her. 

“What do you have Beth,” he asked. 

Rachel was French kissing him. 

Beth shrugged.  
"Almost anything really. Go ahead and look for yourself," she said smiling.  
M.C. began tongue battling with her.

Swift stretched and walked into the kitchen. 

Rachel was tongue battle. 

Beth sat down on the couch and waited for him watching tv.  
M,C. swirled his tongue over hers as he came out on top separating from her lips.  
Alright well she said she'll be right there so let's go XD 

Swift looked around the kitchen and started cooking. 

Rachel was rubbing her tongue against M.C.’s moaning.

Beth went into the kitchen.  
"What're you making Swift?" she asked him. Then she looked down.  
"Swift I'm sorry. I actually like it when you touch me like that so whenever we make out you can touch me anyway you want and also Swift I want you to make love to me," she explained to him blushing.  
M.C. looked at her and smiled.  
"You're beautiful Rachel,"' he said to her.

Swift looked at her. 

“I’m making a chicken stir fry,” he said, “Look Beth, it’s alright. You don’t need to apologize to me. I will if you want to baby.” 

Rachel purred at him smiling. She folded her ears back putting her head underneath his chin. 

“You’re handsome, and thank you sweetie,” she said. 

Beth blinked.  
"Oh ok Swift uh yeah," she said nervously and blushing.  
M.C. smirked at her nuzzling her cheek.  
"No prob babe and thanks.”

Swift looked at her smiling. He finished and served up the food on the plates. 

Rachel purring loudly smiling at him. 

“You’re welcome sweetie,” she said. 

Beth sat down to eat.  
"Oh shit!" she said running back to her room and got her backpack. She sat down at the table panicking.  
"Fuck I forgot to do my homework and it's due tomorrow! What am I gonna do?" she asked frazzled.  
M.C. smirked at her.  
"I love when you purr babe," he said huskily in her ear licking it.

Swift looked at her while eating. 

“How about you work on it and not freak out Beth,” he suggested. 

Rachel kept purring at him giggling. 

Beth frowned at him.  
"I know. I already planned on doing that. I don't need you to tell me," she muttered. She started working on it while eating at the same time.  
M.C. nibbled her earlobe. 

Swift was still eating his food watching her do her homework.

Rachel giggled. 

Beth an hour later was finished with all her homework. She finished eating as well.  
"Great meal Swift," she said.  
M.C. smirked as he went down kissing her neck.

Swift had finished his food and was cleaning up the mess he made. 

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing his neck. 

Beth went into her room and she was changing into her sleeping clothes. She was naked at the moment.  
M.C. licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies groaning.

Swift was finished and went into her room and saw her in the nude. 

Rachel rubbing his neck moaning. 

Beth looked at Swift. She blushed immensely.  
"Swift get out! I'm naked!" she said embarrassed.  
M.C. was churring.

Swift smirked and went over to her kissing her.

Rachel was sucking and licking his neck purring loudly in his ear.

Beth began to kiss him back putting her hands on his clothed chest moaning.  
M.C. chirping.  
"You're getting me turned on babe. Let's continue this elsewhere," he said huskily in her ear.

Swift wrapped his arms around her waist still kissing her. 

Rachel smiled getting running off giggling. 

Beth kissed him deeper.  
M.C. smirked.  
"Where do you think you're going babe?" he asked chasing after her.

Swift kissing her deeper. 

Rachel was still running looking behind her. 

Beth was roughly kissing him back.  
M.C. was chasing after her still smirking.

Swift laid her down on the bed taking off his clothes then getting on top of her. He was groping her chest while sucking and licking her neck. 

Rachel was still running and went into an alley. 

Beth started to moan.  
"Ahh Swift!"   
M.C. followed her and saw her in an alley.  
"Looking for trouble I see aren't you babe?" he asked huskily. 

Swift was moving down her jawline and moving to her neck. 

Rachel turned around to look at M. C. 

"I guess trouble found me~" she said silkily. 

Beth moaned again.  
M.C. trapped her against the wall pushing her against it pinning her there in place. He looked at her with hungry eyes.  
"You are looking sexy," he said seductively.

Swift was groping her chest and sucking and licking and nibbling her neck. 

Rachel giggled at him unzipping his hoodie. 

Beth elicited another moan.  
M.C. churred and waited for the excitement.

Swift was licking and sucking her breasts while rubbing up and down on her hips. 

Rachel took off his hoodie and t. She started kissing his chest her tail was flicking. 

Beth arched her back moaning.  
"Ahh Swift!" she whimpered.  
M.C. chirped in pleasure.

Swift moving downward to her stomach then kissing her legs.

Rachel was kissing his chest and was taking off his pants. 

Beth let out another moan.  
M.C. shuddered in excitement.

Swift spread her legs licking and sucking her downstairs while groping her breasts.

Rachel pulled his boxers down and began giving his a bj while was rubbing the back of his thighs. 

Beth gasped in pleasure.  
"Ahh Swift!" she yelped.  
M.C. moaned.  
"That's it baby keep on working your magic," he groaned.

Swift straddled her started moving slowly in and out of her. 

Rachel kept giving him a bj still rubbing the back of his thighs. She was purring but with growl. 

Beth screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Swift it hurts!" she yelled.  
M.C. moaned and grunted.

Swift was stroking her cheek gently resting his head on hers cooing. He was still moving slowly.

Rachel was stripping off her clothes pulling M. C. down to the ground getting on top of him. 

Beth started to moan as the pain turned into pleasure.  
M.C. smirked stroking her cheek kissing her lips.

Swift started to buck into her harder.

Rachel moved his lips roughly kissing his neck rubbing his shoulders. 

Beth made another moan.  
M.C. began churring.

Swift was holding down her hips bucking into her. 

Rachel began putting herself into him.

Beth moaned.  
M.C. started groaned. 

Swift was banging into her. 

Rachel was moving faster and harder. 

Beth kept on moaning.  
M.C. started grunting.

Swift was moving faster and harder. 

Rachel was grinding on him. 

Beth moaned again.  
M.C. churred.

Swift kept banging into her more and deeper. 

Rachel kept grinding into him. 

Beth gasped with pleasure.  
M.C. moaned.

Swift reached his climax putting his seed into her then laying down next to her panting. He pulled her close to him. 

Rachel was getting wet and was moaning. 

Beth panted and looked at him stroking his cheek.  
M.C. was grunting gripping her hips as he bit her hard on her neck drawing blood licking it.

Swift was stroking her cheek gently smiling at her.

Rachel moaned biting down hard on his neck until he was drawing blood. 

"That was great Swift you sure are sexy!" Beth said blushing looking away from him.  
M.C. chirped.

Swift smirked kissing her neck. 

"You're sexy too baby," said Swift huskily.

Rachel was moving deeper into him. 

Beth blushed red.  
"I-I am not!" she said frowning looking away from him.  
M.C. grunted in pleasure.

Swift chuckled nuzzling her neck.

"Well you are to me baby," said he. 

Rachel said his name. 

Beth whimpered.  
"Swift please," she pleaded with him.  
M.C. reached his climax releasing inside her cumming.

Swift smirked at her and was cooing.

Rachel was kissing him while he was cumming into her.

Beth then soon fell asleep in his arms.  
M.C. pulled out of her and he got up putting his clothes on as he picked up Rachel bridal style and brought her back to their apartment. He laid her down on her bed as he got in beside her as they fell asleep.

Time skip....

Swift was still sleeping holding onto Beth.

Rachel woke up smiling at M. C. when felt weird. She quickly ran into the bathroom getting sick in the toilet. 

Beth woke up and got out of his arms as she ran into her bathroom throwing up.

M.C. woke up and heard her and he went to see what was wrong.

Swift woke up to hearing Beth getting sick. He walked into the bathroom looking over at her.

"Baby you okay," he asked her.

Rachel stopped and rinsed her mouth out. She felt movement then looked at her stomach with a bulge being there. She smiled looking at M. C. 

Beth looked up at him.  
"I guess I'm pregnant is all," she said sadly.  
M.C. smiled at her.  
"Babe you're pregnant!" he said happily.

Swift looked at her.

"Um is this a bad thing that we are having a baby," he asked. 

Rachel looked at him smiling.

"Yeah I am," she said happily. 

"Well yeah it is because now you'll leave me and you won't be with me anymore," she said crying.  
M.C. kissed her cheek gently.  
"This is great!" he said smiling.

Swift looked at her holding her smiling. 

"What I won't leave," he asked.

Rachel giggled hugging him. 

"Yes you will. You're the type of guy that does. I bet you got other women pregnant didn't you?" she said sadly still crying.  
M.C. hugged her back.

Swift looked at her wiping away the tears.

"I don't know about the other women. This is actually the longest time I've ever been with a woman Beth," he told her.

Rachel purred loudly smiling.

Beth frowned at him pushing him away from her. She went into her room and got dressed into the clothes she wore the night she met Swift.  
"I knew it you are leaving me! Just go Swift. All that stuff you said about me was a lie. You don't even love me."  
M.C. picked her up swinging her around.

Swift was frustrated with her. 

"You know what Beth fine I'll leave you alone. I'm saying this to you though if think I was lying to you this time whole then why did you keep around. The slits I was with drunk and so was I when it happened. Sometimes I would be so waste I wouldn't remember what happened and sometimes the slit that slept with me. When I woke up wouldn't be there. You were there still when I woke up. So whatever," he said leaving out the window.

Rachel giggled. 

"I kept you around because I love you Swift! I thought I could change your playboy ways but I guess not. And of course I would still be here when you woke up. One because I live here and two because I love you. Your response to me just now just tells me you don't love me. You never said it to me anyway," she yelled out to him.  
She got her backpack and was walking to school walking past Swift ignoring him.  
M.C. then set her down.

Swift grabbed her frustrated with her.

"Beth I keep telling your over reacting over something I never did. I never said didn't love or I did. You haven't given me a chance too. I haven't been with other girls since we have met. I don't care if you believe not. For information I would never change you. When in the Hell have I ever left you never. Your summoning that I'm going to leave just because damn past. That's fucked up. Why would I, no girl has talk me like this. What tell is " do you want to go upstairs." Not talking. I don't reason to leave you Beth. You blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Believe or not Beth I do I love you and the little one. I just want to know that," he explained walking away.

Rachel smiles putting on her clothes from yesterday.

Beth angrily ran up to him and slapped him hard across his face. Then she broke down and cried.  
"I am not overreacting and yes you did do something. I am not blowing it out of proportion either! I gave you plenty of chances to say it so don't tell me I haven't! I was scared that you were gonna leave me just because you got me pregnant with your child! I thought you wouldn't stick around! You can't blame me for that especially because of how you used to be! Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for school," she yelled at him walking away.  
M.C. watched her getting dressed whistling.  
"Looking hot again babe," he said smirking at her.

Swift ran off to his crib he went into his room grabbing his stuff. Like he planned before then went to her apartment like he wanted to before. He put his stuff in her room then went back out grabbing things from different shops. He then set up the kitchen the way it looked in a magazine she had read. Then got nice music putting it finding their song. Was making dinner for them. He had a present for her that wanted to give her last night wasn't able to do so. 

Rachel had her clothes on smiling at him. 

Beth came home from school as she went into the family room and saw Swift. She glared at him angrily.  
"What're you doing here? Get out! I never want to see you ever again!" she shouted at him walking into the bathroom.  
M.C. pulled her close to him kissing her cheek softly.

Swift grabbed her arm gently.

"Would stop a moment and just listen. Remember last night I had surprise for you? I wasn't able to give it to you and was going to this to you this morning. Here please open it Beth," he said placing black velvet box in her hand. 

Rachel kissed him on his cheek. 

Beth frowned at him. She opened it.  
"What's this for?" she asked still mad at him.  
M.C. then made kisses all over her face.

Swift looked at her.

"It was supposed to be for the date that never had. So I've running around the city getting stuff. I made us dinner and just look at what I did for you. I this for because I do care and love you. I never did for any girl. You are my first real love Beth and I want you to see that," he explained. 

Rachel giggled at him.

Beth started to cry sinking down to the bathroom floor as tears ran down her face.  
M.C. pulled her onto his lap stroking her hair.

Swift was standing there.

"Beth please come out. You need to see what I did please. I'm not and haven't been lying to you. Why can't you see that I haven't been lying to you? Beth please," he said holding her in his arms.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck giggling.

Beth looked up at him still sniffling.  
"What is it Swift?" she asked sadly frowning.  
M.C. was rubbing up and down her back until his hands slid down groping her ass cheeks.

Swift lifted her up taking her to the dining room which looked like the outside of a fancy Italian restaurant. He put the charm necklace around her right wrist. 

"This should have been our first date right here. Somewhere beautiful. I decided to bring it to you Beth. You are important to me and so is the little one moving around in there. He or she has a lot of energy don't they," he said smiling. 

Rachel moaned nuzzling him. 

Beth was still in his arms as he still carried her in his arms. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him crying.  
"Swift it's beautiful! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't deserve you! I'm sorry," she sobbed as tears fell down her face.  
M.C. smirked as he nipped her ear.

Swift nuzzled her cheek cooing. Stroking taking away the tears. 

"Beth, I do deserve you, you are best thing that has ever happened to me. I have been a jerk to you. I do want to stay with you. I went my crib and brought my here. Now I made this for you so let's eat okay. Everything is going to be alright," he said placing her gently into the chair then sitting across from her smiling.

Rachel giggled purring loudly. 

Beth nodded as she sat down and she started eating.

M.C. then went down as he kissed her neck.

Swift starts eating his food.

Rachel moved her head to the other side his giving him a better angle. 

Beth loved the food.  
"This food is great Swift you'd make a great house husband," she joked grinning.

M.C. appreciated the access that was given to him. He sucked and licked her neck leaving hickies and love bites.

Swift smirked at her.

"Well I know this a fact Beth that you're going be a great mother and wife," he said.

Rachel moaned rubbing his shoulders. 

Beth took a sip of her drink and she spit it out and coughed. She looked at him wide eyed.  
"Wait what? Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked shocked and surprised.  
M.C. then stopped and got off of her looking at her smiling.

Swift shook his head. 

"No, no Beth not right this isn't the best moment right now. We just out of a fight between us. I think would be better for that to be perfect moment. You understand what saying," he asked smiling. 

Rachel smiled at him stroking his cheek.

Beth frowned at him.  
"No wrong this was the best moment. It was the perfect moment Swift and you just ruined it! I hate you! You're a jerk!" she said crying and running off into her room slamming the door shut.  
M.C. churred in happiness.

Swift was upset again this was confusing the heck out of him kept trying but all he did was make things worse. He cleaned up the mess and slept on the couch. 

Rachel smiled at him purring. 

Btw I will be slow in responding because I am multitasking XD Me too XD oh ok XD Hey Kayla skype me while we writing this please ^^ 

Beth went out of her room and woke Swift up.  
"Swift I'm sorry but I do really wanna marry you you know. I want you to move in with me as well," she said sadly.  
M.C. chirped.

Swift woke up stretching rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. 

“Beth listen I wasn’t trying to sound like a jerk at all. I just don’t have the ring. Plus I want it to be special not that it wasn’t earlier I had something planned for that. It is a surprise. Like I did for you today. I’m sorry,” he said. 

Rachel kept nuzzling against him smiling. 

Beth smiled at him and nodded. She hugged him tightly and sat on his lap.  
"Wanna move in with me?" she asked him happily.  
M.C. began churring again.

Swift held her close to him.

“Beth I already told you that I moved my stuff in here while I was out today making dinner and stuff,” he said to her. 

Rachel was purring loudly. 

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry silly me," she said feigning injury.  
M.C. nuzzled her neck.

Swift looked at her smiling holding her. 

Rachel was purring loudly wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Beth sighed and stroked his cheek licking his neck.  
M.C. stroked her cheek and rubbed his body against hers.

Swift moaned biting her neck. 

Rachel kissing his cheek. 

Beth stopped as she moaned.  
"Swift please," she whimpered.  
M.C. snickered.

Swift was biting her neck then licking and sucking on it while leaving hickies and lovebites behind. 

Rachel kept kissing his cheek then licking it purring loudly. 

Beth elicited another moan holding onto his shoulders.  
M.C. shuddered and churred.

Swift was taking off her shirt licking, sucking, and pinching her breasts. Laying her down on the couch. 

Rachel moved down to his neck licking and sucking it. 

Beth moaned. She pushed him off of her.  
"Swift I'm not up for it right now sorry," she muttered looking down.  
M.C. chirped.

Swift nodded and held her close him. 

Rachel purred loudly. 

Time skip 1 week later  
Beth was out on a date with Swift at Central Park. Little did she know Swift was going to propose to her.  
M.C. was at a restaurant with Rachel. He was going to propose to her too.

Swift was walking around then stopped sitting down on the bench that was across the Angel fountain statue. 

Rachel was drinking her water while eating her food. 

Beth sat down next to him and looked at him lost.  
"Swift what's going in? Is something wrong?"  
M.C. got a bouquet of flowers for her.  
"Look in the flowers Rachel."

Swift looked at her shaking his head. 

“No Beth nothing is wrong I just need to ask you something,” he said pulling out the small blue velvet box. 

Rachel looked in the flowers pulling out at a ring that was silver and the diamond was the center of the cut petals to look like a small flower. Rachel’s eyes grew wide and covered her mouth with her right hand and looked at M. C. shocked. 

Beth opened the box and inside resting on velvet was a platinum ruby and sapphire ring with the coils in the shape of a star. Beth's eyes were wide and she started to cry in happiness.  
M.C. smiled. He took her hand.   
"Rachel I know we've only known each other for a short time now but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Swift smiled at her getting down on one knee in front of her holding the ring. 

“Beth, we have our differences and ups and downs but we have stuck together through it all. I know we are going to be a great couple because this. I want to ask you to marry me and be my wife,” he asked her holding her hand. 

Rachel was wiping away the tears streaming down her face. She nodded smiling hugging him. 

“Yes,” she said. 

Beth couldn't say anything. All she could do was cry and nod her head yes.  
M.C. put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

Swift took her nod smiling placing the ring on her finger. 

Rachel was passionately kissing him. 

Beth hugged him tightly to her.  
M.C. separated from her lips.

Time Skip after their honeymoon…..

Swift, Beth, M. C., and Rachel returned to their apartments. The girls were 9 months pregnant and were going to have the babies any day now. 

Swift was watching TV sitting on the couch. 

Rachel was taking a nap. 

Beth was in her room when all of a sudden her water broke.  
"Swift the baby's coming!" she shouted at him.  
M.C. was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

Swift heard Beth and rushed into the room moving the covers off spreading her legs waiting for the head to appear. 

Rachel got out of bed then her water broke and was feeling intense pain shooting up and down her body. 

"M. C. the baby is coming right now," she said holding her back with her hands. 

Beth kept on pushing despite the pain and pretty soon a girl came out. She had yellow hair and pink eyes.   
M.C. hurried to her side as he opened up her legs and sat her up as she was giving birth waiting for the child.

Swift went into the bathroom with the baby grabbing a rag and damping wiping her off. Taking his knife and cutting the cord. He then wrapped their daughter up in a blanket then handing her to Beth. While he was sewing her up. 

Rachel was breathing quickly in and out while she kept pushing out their baby. Then the other one. They were having twins. She finally was able to relax and was panting smiling. 

Beth looked at Swift and smiled.  
"Swift our little girl is going to be named Lucy," she said kissing her daughter's head gently.  
M.C. cleaned his children off and wiped them down wrapping a blanket around each of them. He cut the cords with his tonto.  
"Rachel one's a boy the other's a girl," he said smiling at her.

Swift had finished smiling softly at them. He crawled over on her right side. He looked at Lucy gently stroking her cheek.

Rachel smiling purring lowly not to wake them. Their daughter looked like M. C., she had black hair, and yellow-green eyes. Their son looked like Rachel, he had black hair, and deep blue eyes. 

"M. C. our daughter is going to be named Rena and our son is going to be named Jackson," she said. 

Beth kissed Swift's cheek and gave her daughter to him go hold.  
M.C. nodded and smiled kissing their heads.  
The End


End file.
